


strawberry

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: Sehun is a lot of things, but first and foremost he is Junmyeon’s baby boy, hisbrat.





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: D/s**

“Still with me, baby boy?  Color?”

Hot tears stung at the edges of Sehun’s eyes and his throat hurt from crying, but he took a few gulping breaths, willing his voice to steady itself enough to convey his message.  “Green,” he rasped, looking over his shoulder at Junmyeon from beneath dark lashes damp with tears.  “Am I being good, Daddy?”

In response, Junmyeon smoothed the flat of his palm over the stinging skin of his ass, a soothing contrast the heat and pain.  “You’re being very good, baby.  I’m so proud of you.  I love you so much.”  Sehun’s teary-eyed smile was unparalleled, the way his entire face lit up with being praised; he sniffled, reaching up to press the heels of his hands into his eyes to wipe away the tears.  Junmyeon stroked his hair back, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his shoulder.   “A little longer, baby boy.  Five more.  Can you count them out for me, baby?  You’re doing so well.”

Sehun is a lot of things, but first and foremost he is Junmyeon’s baby boy, his _brat_.  Most days are good days, with Junmyeon - his _Daddy_ \- constantly showering him with attention, with affection; Sehun never has a shortage of love, and his Daddy is so generous, so kind, so giving.  Some days, though, Sehun can’t shake the itch under his skin, the buildup of emotions that he has no way to handle, no outlet for.  Some days are _bad_ , with Sehun feeling all wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

Those are the days he needs to cry, to be deconstructed, to be pieced back together.  Those are the days where Junmyeon takes care of him in ways he normally doesn’t need to.

The paddle is thick and wooden, sanded smooth and covered in a gloss so that it doesn’t splinter and hurt him.  It had been one of the first gifts he’d given his Daddy, the emotion thick in his throat as he watched Junmyeon hold it delicately, regard it with awe.  Sure, his Daddy spanked him all the time - there was nothing he loved more than a pink hand print on his ass after being thoroughly fucked - but that was _different_.  This was _different_.

This was something Sehun needed on bad days.

The slap of the paddle hitting his already stinging ass immediately brought him out of his thoughts, his eyes welling up with new tears.  “One,” Sehun sobbed out, even as Junmyeon brought down the paddle again; Sehun’s thighs trembled as he arched, and he could feel Junmyeon’s fingers run over the ridges of his spine lovingly.  “Two.”

Sometimes, there was nothing that soothed Sehun more than a good cry, nothing he needed more than for Junmyeon to break him down and then build him back up again.   _Whap!_ “Three.”  His voice was barely coherent from his sobs, his face and chest red from exertion; the room was all blurs of shapes and colors.  The paddle struck again, and pain flared up on his skin.  “Four.”

“Last one,” Junmyeon reassured, and Sehun nodded, finding it in him to push his ass out a little more, silently presenting himself.  The last strike had him shaking.

“Five!” Sehun bawled, taking in heaving, gasping breaths between sobs.  Both of Junmyeon’s hands were on him, gathering him up; Sehun let himself be maneuvered, be pulled up and curled against his Daddy’s chest.  He fisted the soft cotton of his shirt, voice hoarse as he screamed and cried against the older man’s shoulder.

“Oh, baby,” Junmyeon whispered reassuringly, pressing kisses into the crown of Sehun’s head.  “You were perfect.  You’re always so perfect, Sehunnie _._ You make me so happy to be your Daddy.”  Sehun’s sobs slowly petered out into sniffles, his face - and now Junmyeon’s shirt - still wet with tears.  “I love you,” Junmyeon repeated, and Sehun finally pulled away to look up at him.

“Thank you, Daddy.”  Sehun found one of Junmyeon’s hands, lacing their fingers together.  “I love you, too.”

Junmyeon’s smile was the last puzzle piece needed to put him back together, to reconstruct him after being torn down.  Warmth flooded through him like honey, slow and sure.  He was _whole_.

Carefully, Junmyeon moved Sehun off his lap, laying him on his side against the pillows.  “I’ll be right back, baby,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Sehun’s lips; the younger man simply nodded drowsily and smiled.

It wasn’t more than a couple minutes before Junmyeon returned, carrying a bottle of water in one hand and a small plate of strawberries in the other.  Carefully, he perched on the edge of the bed next to Sehun, unscrewing the cap on the bottle of water.  “Drink some water for me, baby.  You cried a lot.  I don’t want you getting dehydrated.”  Sehun giggled a little, euphoric still from the session, but he gratefully took the bottle and very carefully tilted his head up and drank a few gulps before replacing the cap and setting it on the nightstand.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon took a small paring knife and cut the tops of the strawberries.  Sehun’s stomach rumbled at the sight of them, and Junmyeon grinned.  “Hungry?” he asked, holding the first strawberry to Sehun’s lips; the younger man quietly ate each fruit offered, right up until Junmyeon held up the last one.

Instead, Sehun reached up and plucked the strawberry from his Daddy’s fingers, holding it up in offering.  “You need to eat, too, Daddy,” Sehun cooed, offering him his best pleading pout.  Junmyeon laughed but gratefully ate the strawberry, playfully kissing the tips of Sehun’s fingers afterward.

“Thank you, baby.  You’re so thoughtful.”  He paused, reaching on their nightstand to grab a familiar bottle of lotion.  “On your stomach.  Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

Sehun felt like he was on the verge of sleep, but he obediently rolled onto his stomach and relaxed against the pillows.  Reverently, Junmyeon applied the lotion to the stinging welts on his skin; he was always careful, always thorough, and Sehun felt like putty under his hands.  “You’re so good to me, Daddy,” Sehun sighed, his eyes fluttering shut.  “I don’t deserve you.”

He heard Junmyeon _tsk_ above him.  “Don’t say that.  I wouldn’t rather have anyone else in the world.”  He gently massaged the last of the lotion into Sehun’s skin, humming as he worked.  “You know that Daddy loves you very much.  You deserve to be loved.”

Sehun took those words and etched them onto his heart, cradling them, cherishing them.  They acted as a balm for his soul, where the paddle could not reach; he felt so wanted, so appreciated.  He held out his arm, whining softly under his breath.

“I’m right here, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon replied, sliding in next to Sehun and wrapping him up in his arms once again.  “Get some rest.  I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sehun sleepily murmured, a smile stretching across his lips.

Some days are bad, but Daddy is always there to turn a storm into sunshine.  Daddy is always there.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a lot of fun writing this!! daddykink seho is basically my Roots so it felt like homecoming.
> 
> i know this work isn't really sexual, but it's still kink and there's nothing i love more than sehun crying and aftercare.
> 
> also in case yall were wondering yes paddling someone for emotional release/comfort is a real thing


End file.
